Take A Look Through My Eyes
by sunshinebulletgirl
Summary: A look into Leroy Jethro Gibb's life through the eyes of one Hollis Mann. Gibbs and Mann at first, eventually Gabby
1. Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs

This is my first fanfiction ever, so please let me know how I did. It is not Betaed because, well, it is my first story and I don't know anyone, so any mistakes please point them out.

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own NCIS or any of the characters, they all belong to David Bellisario.

**Pairings: **Gibbs/Mann and Gibbs/Abby (I am a Gabby fan through and through)

**Summary: **Pretty much I thought I would take a diffrent twist and tell the story through the eyes of one Col. Hollis Mann. It goes through each of the episodes and some other things not seen inbetween.

**hope you enjoy  
**

**Present**

"I love you, Daddy, I love you" As the tape ends I look over and see him sitting there on the stairs, just staring at me, and I knew, at that moment, that it was over, but, there was a part

of me that wasn't surprised. When I think back there were signs, but I chose to ignore them, whether it be because of my own ignorance or because I just was stupid it the fact remains

the same, I lost him a very long time ago, and it is because of that girl, Abigail, Ms. Abigail Scuito

**Months earlier**

"Agent Gibbs, Lieutenant Colonel Hollis Mann"

As I shake hands with him I can't help but notice his blue eyes. I start a conversation with this mysterious agent but my mind starts to drift and I only hear half of what he is saying, all of

a sudden his voice fades back into focus

"Eighteen holes on a golf course" I look back at him, _'does he really think that just because I am a girl, I don't know how many holes there are?'_

"Yep, you want to divide them up?"

I should have known he was going to say something cocky or even sarcastic by that crooked half smile of his, and sure enough, he did.

"Sure. We'll take the crime scene. You and your people can take the other seventeen."

With that he walks off and I begrudgingly turn back and help my team.

A few hours later I am walking into autopsy with Agent Gibbs, though something peculiar was going on, I believe the good doctor is talking to himself, I turn to Agent Gibbs and ask

if he is talking to himself, he just smirks and tells me "to the body." I then listen to what the good Doctor has to say, which confirmed some of our theories, which was not really helpful,

but better than nothing. He then went on to tell us how fire and water don't mix, and though I was confused, I kept it to myself. I then see Doctor Mallard show Agent Gibbs and I a piece

of flying shrapnel that cooled when it entered the victim's body. No sooner had I had it in my hands when he told the Doctor to give the shrapnel to Abby and walks out. I roll my eyes but

follow anyways, after thanking the Doctor. As we walk out of the elevator Agent Gibbs walks one way and I start to walk another but when I noticed that he wasn't beside me I then

turn around to discover him gone. I decide not to worry myself and head over to the rest of the team, with the looks given, I have predicted one thing……it is going to be a long day.

* * *

hope yal' enjoyed the first part of it, I promise the next part will be a lot longer, and hopefully I will have it up by tomorrow at the very latest, and I will also try and have it more spaced out. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated

peace


	2. DiNozzo, Drugs and Discussions

**Thanks to all those who reviewed, it made me feel special :) I am glad this is going so well, and I had fun writing this. This chapter is pretty much a background, but next chapter will be more eventful, and it will have my darling Abby in there as well**

**Disclaimer: as usual, I own nada, David Belassario does**

** Again, all mistakes are mine**

**hope you like it**

* * *

All seems calm in the NCIS bull pin, Agent Gibbs is in with the Director and Agent Dinozzo is upstairs talking to our witness Josh, and Agent's McGee and David were helping me sift through the crime photos. Agent McGee finds the picture I wanted and I ask him if he would get a close up on the car that was sitting in the parking lot behind the gate at the scene. Agent David goes to update the BOLO when I hear the voice of the third Agent working under Gibbs, Tony DiNozzo.

"BOLO for what?"

"Well we cleared the course and headed everyone as they left but we don't have any record of this 99 Toyota leaving, the owners a Greens keeper at the club."

Just then Agent McGee steps in and throws an idea out as to why we didn't see his escape. Before I could get another word in, Agent DiNozzo speaks once again.

"Good catch McGee." _McGee? Does he not think I am competent enough to find something like this? He is almost as bad as Gibbs_

"Ah, actually it was my catch."

Before he could get another word in I walk over to McGee but out of the corner of my eye I saw Agent DiNozzo mock me and I knew at that moment that him and I weren't going to get along. No more than a minute later I hear the slightly irritated voice of Agent Gibbs and I look up to see his standing there with the Director.

"Well that was weird, I thought, you were, still up in MTAC"

"What do you want?"

"Um…..we….."

"We just found an unaccounted for vehicle from the Navy Club"

I see him shut his phone and walk down the stairs but as I watched him I could just feel the glare from the Director, but I decided to ignore it and walk off with his team to go find the Toyota.

* * *

As we arrive at the scene I see the owner is in custody which makes me breathe a sigh of relief. As we get out of the car I see Agent Gibbs tell Agent DiNozzo to go interview the suspect, but I inform him that he is already in CID custody and that my people will handle it. Of course, he doesn't take well to information like that so he just turns to Agent DiNozzo and asks what he is still doing there. _Of course he doesn't listen to me, what was I thinking?_

"Divorced right?"

"Three times"

I scoff at that, and just look at him.

"Only three?" I watch on as the drug dog starts barking and my men get ready to take action but still intend to keep the conversation with Agent Gibbs

"Well I will be sure to let my superiors know how you assisted."

I turn back to my team, fully unaware of the smirk that Agent Gibbs just threw at me, and watch as they unload a bundle of Marijuana. I turn to Agent Gibbs and see him smiling so I look back at the bundle.

"Okay, drugs, that still doesn't mean he didn't planted the bomb"

From the smirk that reemerged from his face I could tell that what would be coming out of his mouth would be something that I would dislike.

"Well you can have that interrogation"

I smirk, believing he is done but he threw over his shoulder how he was going to look for who did. I turn back to my team, but his smile just bugged me. He seemed way to glad to send the interrogation my way, but I couldn't do anything about so I would just wait until later to bring it up.

* * *

Little did I know that later would be down in his basement, but the insufferable bastard just wouldn't leave my mind, so I knew I had to confront him. I walk up to his front door and ring the doorbell, he doesn't answer, which doesn't surprise me one bit. I ring it again, and again, three minutes later I decide that enough is enough and I turn the door knob, surprised to find that it wasn't locked. _Of course, what was I thinking, this was Agent Gibbs, why would he keep his door locked?_

I walk into the house to find it dark. I go to call his name again but as I do I see a sliver of light coming from downstairs, I walk up to it and open the door to find stairs, as I enter I see him there, standing by what appears to be a boat.

"Agent Gibbs, I….I've been ringing your bell for the past three minutes"

"Yeah, I've been meaning to fix that" I let that one slide and start walking down the stairs

"Well the door was unlocked so…" I didn't have time to finish my thought because he interrupted me, not surprising.

"So this would be trespassing and not breaking and entering?"

I muttered an uh-huh as I looked around his basement. I was darkly lit but I could see well enough, he has tools strewn about here and there, I noticed there wasn't any technology around, as I walk over to him I can see him painting in words, I look upside down and see the word Kelly.

"Kelly?"

"Is there a reason you broke into my house?"

"This is a joint investigation, I thought we could share information" I see him put down the paint brush, roll his eyes, and look up at me

"Beer?"

"Beer? Wha….I…." I didn't have time to finish, my confusion clearly shown because he pointed to his desk. I took a bottle and started opening it, but continued my conversation.

"I got the results on the swabs from the Toyota. There were traces of diesel fuel and uh fertilizer" _Man, he has a nice butt, wait, I shouldn't be thinking this…focus Hollis, focus_

"Same thing that McVeigh used to blow up the Federal Building in Oklahoma"

_"_Yeah. Guy driving the Toyota was a greens keeper"

I run my hand across the polished wood of the side of his boat

"I know. He's around fertilizer and diesel fuel all day. It was a bad lead. Anything you'd like to share?"

"I've got some sardines upstairs"

"I meant about the case. But then you knew that"

I found it sad that I knew him well enough to know that he knew I was talking about the case. I walk around a little and then it clicked.

"Girlfriend Is Kelly your girlfriend?"

He just looks at me and shakes his head, but it is the look in his eyes that told me that I should back off, and if I would have known then that I knew now, I wouldn't have touched the subject again. I stare at him, defeated.

"Okay, look. C.I.D. intel did a profile on you for me. I know you flaunt authority, especially in front of a female"

"A female write that, too?"

"Yeah. She also wrote you were a sniper, a good one, but your eyesight's shot. You're injury-prone, if not in a state of near death-wish fulfillment. And though you're pressured and impatient, you're also passionate and loyal, in spite of the fact that you don't trust anyone"

I scratch at some chipping towards the top of the boat, but before I could go on he puts his hand on mine and moves it away from the boat. I tried to stop the fluttering in my heart but it didn't help so I just go for the stare.

"You are going to have to trust me"

"Is there anything I should know about you before we get involved?"

I just stare at him, a million things running though my mind. And not one of them dealing with the case.

"Involved?"

"In the case"

I keep my voice as level and professional as possible, but my heart is beating so hard, why am I feeling like this?

"You can have NCIS Intel do a profile on me if you'd like"

"Oh, I could"

I just stare at him, _okay, is this how it is going to be? Akward tension that neither of us want to deal with?_ He then looks up at me, his custom smirk on his face.

"But I like surprises"

He turns back to his boat and I roll my eyes and take a long swig of my beer. Yep, this was going to be a long case

* * *

***poof***

**up next - they almost get blown up, and Mann meets the infamous Abby.**

**hoping to get this up by tomorrow before I leave for a trip with my best friend**

**hope yal liked it. **

**peace**


	3. Hacking Plus Charm Equals Date?

**hey guys I am so sorry!!! My mom has been in the hospital. This is a small update, but I hope this helps. I know I promised Abby but I didn't have time to write her, and I wanted to give you guys something. This also isn't my best however, this is my last unbeta chapter because I have found a wonderful beta:). Okay, enough with my rambling, here is chapter 3**

**disclaimer: as before, I own nothing**

* * *

I shut my phone and rub my temple, _this case it a lot more complicated than I thought, and almost getting blown up doesn't help either. _I walk over to Agent Gibbs' desk noticing how diligently his agents are working. _I wish my men work as well as that. _

"CIA refuses to let us talk to their source directly"

"Protected"  
"The right hand still isn't talking to the left hand, and we have no idea what this source actually said"

"Oh, McGee!"

"Yeah, almost there, Boss"

I have a very bad feeling I know exactly what they are doing and I don't really want to know the answer, but a part of me does, so I as the question that will confirm my suspicions.

"You're not hacking the CIA?"  
"No, no, no. Homeland Security. They host a redundant CIA archive"

_Great, why doesn't that make me feel better? Oh right, because we are hacking._

"All right, my superiors are not going to like this" Agent Gibbs finally looks up from his computer, "Well, don't tell them" I just stare at him, wondering if he is serious, but by the look on his face, he is. I just roll my eyes and shake my head.

"Smart and devious, that's a dangerous combination."

"You forgot charming"

I cock my head to the side and stare at him. _Yes, he is charming, why? Can he just not be charming? That crooked half smile, those startling blue eyes, his sarcasm, but there was no way I am going to tell him that. _McGee's voice brought me back from my musing.

"I'm in"  
"No I didn't"

I then turn around and walk over to McGee's desk, looking at the information that he found about the mysterious informant the CIA wouldn't give up, while McGee reads it off.

"Okay, informant's name is Mamoun Sharif, Native of Lebanon, arrested in Beirut for extortion, Cooperated with Interpol".

"Helped break a stolen weapons ring on one of our bases in Turkey"

"CIA moved him to the States. Been on retainer ever since. Has a small convenient store in Roslyn, Virginia. Address"

I smirk, laughing inwardly at how well Agent Gibbs trained his agents, I nod my head towards McGee in thanks and follow Agent Gibbs towards the elevator.  
"You bring anything other than ACUs?"  
"Would you like me to wear a dress?"

He just smirks as the elevator doors shut and I feel a sense of accomplishment, though I have a feeling this will be a very long night.

I just stand there, staring at the screen, looking through the photos of the bomb site, but I have way more questions than answers. I hear a noise behind me and I turn around and see Agent Gibbs pushing over a chair for me to sit in.

"When did you leave?" I then notice the two boxes of Japanese food in his hand "Well, I'm a cheap date"  
"This is a date?"  
"It's a figure of speech, Agent Gibbs"  
"So, I've got the food. Did you solve the case?"  
"No, I was about to when you broke my concentration."  
"That easy to break, huh?"

"When I'm hungry. I thought I was close to a break, but now I've got more questions than answers"

I just smirk at his as we continue to ask questions about the cause and eat. This is the first time it has just been Agent Gibbs and I, and he seems almost human, even though I don't want to admit it, I am really enjoying myself. At the end of the night we answer all the questions we can and I can't help but feel closer to him somehow, and for once, I actually am happy to go to work. Little did I know that I would be meeting the one person who will end up ruining my life. Ms. Abigail Scuito.

* * *

**I am hoping to get the next chapter in either tomorrow or friday, but hopefully tomorrow:) **


	4. There's Something About Her

**Hey yal, here is the next part of the story, thank you to all those who have reviewed. And a huge thanks to my amazing beta finlaure, whom I hope is feeling alot better. **

**Also, just letting all those who asked know, my mother is doing fine. She is out of the hospital and doing just fine :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone, everyone and everything belongs to David Bellasario **

* * *

My entire life I have tried not to judge people by how they look, I have upheld that to the best of my ability, but nothing and I mean nothing prepared me for what I saw walking into the lab of the infamous Abigail Scuito.

"Come on man, down in front"

"Do all your people talk to themselves?"

Gibbs looked at the forensic scientist and then back to me, "Don't yours?"

I just looked at him, and looked back at the so called forensic scientist. She didn't look like one in the least. Her hair was in braids, but she had a collar around her neck, her shirt was pretty low cut and, I think, way too tight. Her pants may have been just as tight as her shirt and her boots were like combat boots, defiantly inappropriate. And I was going to even get started on the spike bracelets she wore. As soon as she turned around I noticed her eyes light up and she smiled. I had to hold back a laugh, _sweetie, he is too old for you, please, don't even think about it, besides, he has eyes on somebody else._

"Have you any idea how many Ring Dings are sold each day in your average convenience store?"

"Abs? The customers?" The gentle reprimand was enough for Abby to get focused again.

"The customers! They're talking about everything from the weather, to hemorrhoid cream"

_How does she know that? _"There's no audio. How do you know what they're talking about?" She pointed to her eyes, "Aha. You read lips"

It made a lot more sense now as to how she knew this, but when I looked over she was signing with none other than Gibbs. For some reason, that really annoyed me, maybe it is because I have feelings for him, maybe it is because I don't like how I don't know what they are saying, all I know is that I just didn't like it, and I had to put a stop to it.

"Okay, you guys want to keep talking about me, or get back to the case"

The look she gave me was a dark one but I noticed, once again, that Gibbs paid absolutely no attention to it and just kept smiling at her. She turned to the screen once more,

"Um, after watching seven hours of the most boring reality show ever made, I have narrowed it down to one final contestant. He refers to himself as Abraham. He didn't say the name of the golf course, but he did say that the Day of Judgment was approaching."

I see him nod he head and walk out, with me right on his heels. There was something different about how he acted, his voice was quieter, and he didn't get mad when she got off topic, which with any other agent he would. I would have to keep a closer eye on her; however, I could already tell that she and I would not get along, not at all.

* * *

We walk into the squad room the next day to the site of his agents working very diligently. They give us all the information we need on Abraham Moussalah. As Ziva and McGee bounce back and forth I notice that Agent DiNozzo was not present, and so did McGee since he asked Gibbs where he was. As usual, he surprised me again by saying not to worry about him, and picks up his ringing phone. As I am on hold with CID, I notice Gibbs' voice and expression change again and I knew, even without hearing, who he was talking to, that darn forensic Abigail Scuito. He puts his phone into his pocket and heads over to the elevators, and I can't help but follow, knowing exactly where I would end up, back in her lab.

"Remember the cell phone that was never used? Well, it was used, only all the data was hard-erased"

I shoot a look to Gibbs to see if he could explain of course he didn't notice, big shock there.

_I guess I have to do everything myself, _"Hard-erased?"

The rolling of the eyes didn't escape me, "What part of hard-erased do you not understand?"

It took all of my physical and mental strength not to say something sarcastic, or even hit her, so I just made it short and sweet. "All of it"

As if noticing my aggravation, she played it off by saying how I came to the right place and started rambling about how a cell phone was like a computer. I noticed to my satisfaction Gibbs becoming slightly irritated but sadly, he didn't get mad, he just kindly asked her to get to the bottom line.

"Um, the cell phone was used once. It was an incoming call, probably to test the detonator. And then it was reset to factory defaults"

Gibbs smiled, "You got a number?"

She turned away from her computer, grabbed a sticky note from the pad and turned back to Gibbs, "I thought you'd never ask"

She punched the sticky pad to his shoulder and smiled, slightly bigger than I would have liked. I felt like her last comment was somehow directed towards me, but I may have just been imagining things, and Gibbs sure didn't seem to notice in the slightest, he just left, I look towards her one last time before following Gibbs out of her lab.

Luckily the rest of the investigation went off without a hitch, minus losing the guy and almost getting blown up…again. I somehow feel closer to Gibbs which didn't bother me in the least, but I wish that his team would have liked me more, but oh well, I may never even see him again, but if I do, I hope it won't be for another investigation.

* * *

thanks yal! review if you want. I hope to get the next chapter up soon since I am snowed in and have nothing better to do thanks to this lovely snow storm we got today.

next up: What we didn't see between Sandblast and Sharif Returns.

peace


	5. author's note

hey guys, I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long, with the holidays, and my computer going into the shop for 2 1/2 weeks for viruses and getting school. I **promise **I will have the next chapter tomorrow at the very very latest or you can say "off with her head" :) But we are suppose to have yet **another **snow storm so I have no reason why I should not get it done. Once again I am so sorry, and I promise that I will make the chapter worth it!!!!!

once again, sorry!!!!!

Peace

tango eight


	6. Now I Know Why I Don't Like Her

Hey yal!

sorry it took me so long. I was at an eating disorder clinic in SoCal so I wasn't able to update this, but I am back! I actually got back two weeks ago, but I had soooo much college homework to make up I have been swamped but luckily I was able to catch up and now I have everything up to date :) So this is small I know, but tomorrow, or later on today, I will have a big chapter filled with lots of Gabby and some Jony.

**disclaimer: **I own nothing, Mr. Bellisario owns all.

**note: **So I have decided to take a slight turn in story, and just do the first and last episode, so all the chapters inbetween are all just random situations I have leading up to the final dismissal of the esteemed Hollis Mann. I also was trying to figure out how I would do Gabby if I was so focused on Mann, but I thought of a very smart idea, I would use the plasma for when Mann wasn't in the lab, woohoo, I was watching Shalom where Gibbs first sees Abbs and the team was listening in so that gave me the idea.

okay, done babbling, now, on with the story

* * *

Now that Jethro and I have become, more close, I sometimes stop in to see how he is doing, and sometimes I even bring him lunch and we sit and eat and talk. Normally he is there, but today when I stopped in he wasn't. Now normally I am not a snoop and I don't try to get into Jethros' personal life however, the plasma screen had a video on it, a very intriguing one. There was my darling Jethro with that child, looking at something on the computer screen I think he is standing way too close to her, but I can't say anything in fear that I would be caught and lose someone who has become very important to me. As I watch with distaste I suddenly hear a noise behind me and I turn around to piercing green eyes.

"Director Sheppard, what a pleasant surprise." I manage to say without looking like a deer in the headlights. She just stares at me and turns around to turn off the plasma. It may just be my imagination but I swore I saw her take a deep breath, but before I had time to contemplate that, she turned back around.

"Colonial Mann, to what do I owe this pleasure?" I could tell by her body language that she was very uncomfortable and had to force out those words. I throw a glance at her and smile, "Just bringing Jethro some lunch, hopefully he doesn't have to go out into the field like his other agents today so I was hoping to spend some time with him." My answer obviously isn't to her liking as her lips thin, "Well, alright then, just words of advice, next time, don't try and spy on Jethro and Abby, because it won't work."

To say I was confused would be an understatement, I had no idea what she was talking about and by the smirk on her face, she obviously could tell. She went and sat at Agent DiNozzo's desk and motioned for me to sit down next to her. I complied, ready to listen to what she has to say and to help my confusion. She looked straight into my eyes and began to speak, "I have worked with Jethro a very long time and I trust his judgment more than anyone else's, we have worked together before, in Paris, so I trusted that his staff would be the best of the best. Well naturally when I met them, minus Ziva as she was with me, I had some great doubts. I didn't mind Agent McGee very much, but Tony was another story."

The smile that crossed her face wasn't lost to me, _there must be something going on between them, though they may not know it. _However, as quickly as it came it left and she continued her story. "I always thought Tony was too self absorbed and arrogant but Jethro trusted him enough to have him as his senior lead agent, so I had to as well. After a while I ended up not minded him as much because his charm with women helped to solve many cases."

"But what does this have to do with Jethro and I?" I had to know why she was telling me this, it seemed pointless, it isn't like we are friends or that she is trying to open up, so I had to wonder what this was all about. She lifted her hand to stop me from interjecting and went on with what I found to be most irritating.

"And of course Doctor Mallard and I got along quite nicely but it was Abby that I really had problems with." _Maybe the director and I will get along better than I thought. _"The way she dressed was most inappropriate and her music was downright annoying, I didn't think she was even capable of conducting forensic tests, but Jethro seemed particularly interested in her and her ability. You are probably wondering how would I know? Well, I addressed this issue with him and he got very defensive. He said that he didn't mind the way that she dressed and she was one of the best forensic scientists he has ever had and to give her a chance because she might surprise me, so I did, I gave her a chance and my opinion changed, I fell in love with her wit and her ability to always make you smile or laugh."

Okay, so maybe I was wrong, she obviously has a soft spot for her, so I disagree, I will not get along with her very well at all_. But what does this have to do with Jethro and I? oh that is right, it has nothing to do with us. _Just as I am about to stop her speech about Ms. Scuito, she get to the point of her pointless story.

"Don't try and figure out Abby and Jethro's relationship, it won't work, I gave up as soon as I saw her and Jethro together, and so did the rest of the team, so I suggest you do the same." I nodded as she got up, but then she turned back around and looked down at me, "By the way, I would not spy on them through the plasma, I wouldn't people to get the wrong idea." With that she left just as the elevator rang.

_Don't get the wrong idea about what? _Before I could begin to wrap my head around that the three musketeers exited the elevator and came into the bull pin.

* * *

hope yal liked it :) reviews welcome

**poof: **Abby gets an unwelcome blast from the past

what is going on between Tony and Jenny?


	7. Lunch With A Stalker?

hey yal!

thank you so much for the reviews and good wishes. I am doing better, I am actually going to my old high school and speaking to the students about the seriousness of eating disoreders, which I am honored to do.

Okay, here is the next chapter, not as much Gabby as I promised, but I really really need to get my english paper done, but I was having a writers block so I decided to take a break and wrote this, okay, that and I am really irritated cause we are suppose to get another 6-12 inches of snow tomorrow to wednesday so this was my vent:). I promise that later on today I will add the next part and that will absolutly have Gabby. So I hope you all like it, this definatly isn't my best, but I am working off little sleep, but I promise better spacing and longer next time :)

**Disclaimer: Usual, none of this is mine, Mr. Bellasario owns it all**

now, on with the story!!

* * *

They work in sync with each other, working off of their weaknesses. McGee is a computer genius but is very timid and can't really physically defend himself. Agent David knows nothing about computers but is a trained assassin so together they get the most work done. Agent DiNozzo is a very different story; he doesn't seem to bring anything to the table except his charm and womanizer ways, but for whatever reason he is Jethro's second in command so I can't argue with it. Speaking of my dear Jethro, there he is, walking towards me with a smile on his face.

"Hollis, what a surprise, I didn't expect to see you." He smiled and sat down in his chair moving papers out of the way to make room for me. "Well I wanted to surprise you and see if you would be up to having some lunch?" He hesitated for a minute, most likely thinking of what to say, "That would be lovely but, I have a lot of paperwork to do." I just smile and place a bag in front of him, "I figured that, so I decided to bring lunch to you, and to the rest of your team."

I know that came as a surprise to them, but I wanted Jethro to believe the team and I got along well, even though we actually don't. He nodded and grabbed the sandwiches out of the bag, handing one to me while throwing the other three to his team, and finally taking the last one for himself. It was nice to see him relax, even if for a moment. He has been working himself to death and he needed a break so I was more than happy to be the person to give him one.

We just made small talk, and even the other team members joined in, well, Tim and Ziva did, DiNozzo didn't, he just sat there, almost glaring at the sandwich. As we sat eating we heard the elevator ring and DiNozzo's face lit up confirming who was walking out and heading our way, Director Sheppard. "Good afternoon everyone." _She seems a little too cheerful. _DiNozzo rose up right away and motioned for the Director to take a seat in the now unoccupied desk chair. She smiled at him and took her seat, DiNozzo standing right behind her. No more than a minute later Jethro's desk phone rang.

If I knew then what I knew now, I would have told him to ignore it, but as it was, I had no idea who was going to be on the other line so I didn't say anything, just waiting to hear 'grab your gear' but that is not what was said at all. "Gib…." He didn't have time to finish as his face, once soft turned as hard as stone, I knew something was up, something not good at all. He put the phone down on the receiver and put it to speaker and a unrecognizable, eerie, voice came over the speaker.

* * *

***poof***

* * *

"Come on Abby, you aren't even remotely happy to see me?" There was some shuffling and then Abby's voice was heard. "Happy?! What the hell are you doing here? You are suppose to be in jail, in another country, anywhere but here. What, who….." There was a soft chuckle, "Abby, I got out of jail on good behavior and I came straight here hoping that you would see a change in me and maybe even give me another chance? I was lost without you."

At this point Jethro motioned to Timothy to bring up the plasma and DiNozzo was leaning over the Director looking up something, what I am guessing to be information pertaining to this mystery man. I look over at the screen and almost let out a laugh. _Oh man, a male version of Abby, this is priceless, I can't believe this. _My attention was, again, diverted back to the plasma screen closest to Jethro.

We all just watched on the screen in horror as this goth goes and grabs Abby by the arm, his voice once again comes back on the speaker. "Abby? Come on, say something, please? Abs?" She wrenched her arm out of his grip and glared at him. "ABS?! THE ONLY PERSON WHO IS ALLOWED TO CALL ME ABS IS GIBBS, SO DON'T YOU EVER…….." The last of her words came in short icy breaths. He follows her with his eyes, devouring her.

I turn back to Jethro, not wanting to see anymore at the moment, I was wondering why he wasn't doing anything to save his precious Abby. He looks towards DiNozzo as if waiting for him to tell him what to do. DiNozzo brought up some documents on the second plasma screen and everything was placed together.

"Boss, this isn't good, Michael got out on good behavior a week ago, and according to his phone records and bank statements, he has made quite a few purchases." I read down the list, shocked and confused. _Two plane tickets, knife, American Airlines, clothing store…_The list went on and this Michael guy just got much creepier. A scream was heard and all heads turned towards the plasma as Michael lunged towards Abby, this was obviously the final straw because in the blink of an eye, Jethro pulled out is 9mm and loaded it. As I looked around, each team member, even the Director, followed his lead. As law enforcement personnel, we are required to always carry our standard issued handguns in case of an emergency. I threw Jethro a questionable expression and he just nodded his head so I pull out my gun and nod back at him. Without a second glance at the plasma he turned and ran to the stairs while the rest of us followed him, DiNozzo on the phone alerting security on the way.

We ran down the stairs, Jethro two steps at a time while the rest of us took one step at a time, but still running none the less. I had no idea what to expect, all I knew was that this guy had some serious problems and when this is all done, I have to ask Jethro what the heck is going on, but for right now, my only focus was on helping Jethro in any way possible. As much as I didn't like this girl, she is after all a human and I don't have the heart, even the capasity to sit back and watch someone get treated like she was. And obviously this Michael and Abby had some past and it involved Jethro and the rest of the team.

As we reach the door we heard the shattering of glass and a gunshot echoing through the corridor.

***poof***

* * *

bwahahaha

Any guesses as to what happens next? Was it Abby who was shot? Michael?

The story is almost over, a few more chapters, due to this massive snow we got, a new idea was put into my head about how it ends, it will have the same lines as in the episode, but diffrent plot. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it :)

V & 3 ----peace and love :D


	8. IAB and Sleepovers Don't Mix, Do They?

**I SURVIVED!!!!!!!!! :) Hey yal I survived the snow storm/blizzard of 2010. Sorry it took me so long, we had 2 snow days so I had makeup work but I am back!! Though there is suppose to be another storm tomorrow, it is only suppose to bring 1-3 inches, hallelujah!!! Though I could do without the snow.**

**Anyways, I pushed my self to do this and I give you not one, but TWO chapters, though, this story is closly comming to an end. **

**Thanks to all those who reviewed, it means alot to me!!!! keep em commin:)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!**

_Okay, here we go, part 1 or 2 :D_

_

* * *

_

_As we reach the door we heard the shattering of glass and a gunshot echoing through the corridor.  
_

As soon as the shot rang out, Jethro ran down the rest of the corridor and busted through the door. We all shuffled in after him ready to fire. Once cleared, I survey the room; there was shattered glass that came from the broken window, obvious signs of a struggle, and her computer going off. The only thing that was missing was Abby herself. I look over to where the glass sliding door is and I see her, in the arms of Jethro. I shouldn't be jealous, she just got shot at, but I am only human. Ziva and McGee left to go get their kits leaving DiNozzo, the Director, Abby, Jethro and myself. Director Sheppard and DiNozzo walked through the sliding doors to go see Abby and, feeling left out, I followed. There was Jethro sitting there on the ground rocking Abby back and forth, lightly rubbing her arm.

"Abs, sweetheart, is there anything you can tell me?" She pulled her head from his chest and looked at him, then turned and looked at all of us. She slowly nodded her head.

"I didn't know he was out on parole, I just checked two weeks ago and he was still incarcerated. I was working on the samples that you gave me when I heard a tapping on the window, I look over and there he is standing outside the window, I have no idea how he got onto the base, but he did. The next thing I know he is in my lab, smiling. I didn't know what to do, the look on his face just scared me, so I pressed the intercom, and you picked up and you know the rest. I do have one question though, why didn't you come and get me right away?"

Jethro just took a deep breath, I saw him divert his eyes from hers to a random place on the floor. I don't even think he knew the answer to that. Instead of answering like I thought he was going to, he grabbed her and pulled her back to his chest, "I am so sorry Abby, I am so sorry."

I was growing impatient and I wanted to know where the shot came from, so I took the initiative and asked. "Abby, can you tell us where the shot came from?" I ignored the glare from DiNozzo and stared at Abby. She nodded and looked up at me, "An outside shooter, this time, unlike last time, there was a second person, luckily he missed me but still Gibbs, this proves that he is crazier than last time." A nod of agreement spread around the room, I am still confused, but now is not the time to ask.

"Don't worry Abby, I personally make sure that the team does their upmost best, though I have a feeling they will without my need to tell them." The Director looked at DiNozzo and just smiled. Before anything else could happen Tim and Ziva come running in. "Boss we have a problem."

***poof***

Jethro glares, "What is the problem McGee?" he stutters for a moment, "Uh, erm, well, it is more like whom….." "Well, the problem is me, at least if you see me as a problem." We all look at the man walking into the room, and as soon as I saw him, I inwardly groaned, IAB. I obviously wasn't the only who despised these people, DiNozzo clenched his fists, the Director stood there, her piercing green eyes just glaring, Abby got out of Jethro's embrace and Jethro himself got up and walked to meet him.

"Damian Rodriquez, to what do we own this….lovely pleasure?" Damian just smiled, "I am here cause I heard that one of the members of your team, Jethro, was just recently attacked and I can't have you working this case because it is a direct conflict of interest." The calm demeanor of Jethro should have been a warning sign to the Agent but it obviously wasn't. But I needn't worry, DiNozzo took over for Jethro.

"Conflict of interest?! Are you serious? Where were you guys last time? Huh, tell me that, oh right you weren't here, WE ran that investigation, so what makes this time any different?" The young IAB agent just lifted an eyebrow. "Last time, what do you mean last time?" Before DiNozzo could answer Jethro stepped back in.  
"When Ms. Scuito's assistant tried to kill her?" A pensive look came over the IAB agent, and then he nodded. "Yes I do remember that, we were here, don't worry, but we had direct orders to not mess with the NCIS, and that is what we did. Before you even ask, this time we were directed to take over this investigation, so I am sorry, but I must ask you all to leave and not try to interfere, I give you my word we will put our best team on this."

"Excuse me, but, as we are all aware of, including IAB, that the team before you is the best we have." Mr. Rodriquez stiffened a little. "Yes, you are correct Director, my apologies. Then the closest team to them as we can." He gave a stiff smile, "Now, if you will excuse me, my team needs to process the scene, so if you would be so kind and leave, and I promise, I will call you if anything comes up."

Apparently satisfied Jethro nodded and indicated for the rest of the team to go. He turns and looks at a less shaken Abby, he doesn't even have to speak and she is in his arms. He protectively puts his arm around her waist and leads her towards the door, I make sure I hold the elevator door open so they can enter, but he shook his head and instead waited for the next one. The ride up was awkward to say the least but we all were able to be professional to each other. We exited the elevator and headed to the bull pen, where we waited anxiously for Jethro and Abby. Ziva and Tim go to their respective desks while the Director sat down at DiNozzo's desk leaving him to stand as I took over Jethro's desk.

An awkward silence fell over us and I didn't know whether to break it or not, but the sound of the elevator arriving seemed to relieve the mood. Abby and Jethro come walking in and I immediately get up and pull up a chair for Abby, even though I don't like the girl she doesn't deserve this. Everyone seemed to be watching their every move then finally settling on Jethro. Once he was sure Abby was okay, he looked up at his team.

***poof***

We all await his instructions, apparently there is this preconcieved idea that they are going to do some 'under-the-rader' work. "Okay, just go home, get some sleep and we will see if anything comes up, but make sure if you see anything suspicious investigate it." No one moved, they all looked shocked, DiNozzo, being him, would not let it at that. "Okay boss, I am going to just go home and go to sleep and forget that Abby has a stalker on the loose, again, great plan boss, just perfect." We all just stared at him, wondering what got into him. Then I hear a laugh, I turn and see Abby's shoulders shaking. Eventually everyone noticed and turned to look at the goth.

"Abs are you alright?" The tone in Jethro's voice was one of love and affection, and I didn't like it at all. She looked up at Jethro and smiled, "Yeah, I am fine, Tony, I love you, you are the only person who could mock Gibbs like that, it makes having a stalker less scary." The confusion on everyone's face must have been evident because she just smiled larger, "Duh, the wrath of Gibbs is far scarier than a stalker." Everybody, including me laughed at this, wondering how Abby could make a joke at a time like this.

"Well then Abby, what do you suggest we do?" She just smiled at DiNozzo's question.

"Sleepover at the bosses?"

***poof***

* * *

:)

part two is posted too, if you didn't catch that up at the top, I gave you two chapters.


	9. Sleepover at the Bosses

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the movie, not the characters.**

**AN: the site was being evil and the spacing between poofs is off, sorry :/**

* * *

_'Sleepover at the bosses?'_

***poof***

How I got myself into this situation I have no idea, I didn't even want to, but Jethro needed me so here I am in the kitchen with him making snacks while the rest of the team is in the living room playing Apples to Apples. Since no one would be able to sleep, and they all wanted to protect Abby, this was the most logical conclusion. Logical for everyone else, but most certainly not for me but as luck would have it, I have no say. Though I am curious about Abby, I know it is not my place to ask so I just keep silent, hoping that Jethro would tell me.

"Are you almost done with the snacks Holly?" I nod and smile, "Yes I am, are you done with the drinks?" It was his turn to smile, "Why yes, yes I am." We both start laughing and bring the refreshments into the living room on the table next to the team.

"Duh, Helen Keller wins automatically, don't you know the rules Tony?"  
"Well no Abby I obviously don't know the rules since mine was obviously the best choice."  
"Well obviously you were wrong."

"Am not."

"Are too"  
"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am……"

"Children please, do I have to separate you?" the Director's voice rang through the room. Abby and DiNozzo both looked at each other and shook their heads. The Director just shook her head and smiled while Ziva and Tim were just sitting back trying not to laugh. Suddenly Abby shot up and ran to the window.

***poof***

"Look, look, look." In an instant Jethro is over there, thinking it is something bad, but I saw him breathe a sigh of relief, "Yeah Abs, it is pretty isn't it?" "Are we supposed to get a lot of it?" Jethro nodded, "About 5-6 inches."

Abby grinned and leaned into Jethro, he wrapped his arms around her waist and stood behind her resting his head on her shoulder, oblivious to the stares of the other team members. Okay, I understand, Abby almost died, but he is dating me, not her, so he should at least try and show some affection towards me and socialize with the other members of the team. A few minutes passed and I got fed up with watching them watch the snow that was quickly accumulating.

"Jethro, sweetheart, what do you want to do now?" This simple statement seemed to wake them out of their dream like trance. He looked over at me, then to DiNozzo, Director Sheppard, Tim and Ziva. "I don't know Holly, what does everyone else want to do?" "Movie." The unanimous answer made Jethro smile and he nodded his head towards Abby. She just nodded and ran out of the room, only to come in a few seconds later with a movie in hand.

I see the movie and smile, "Jethro, really? You have this movie?" He looked at it and groaned, "It isn't mine, it is my 18 year old niece's, she loves these types of movies." "Sure, okay, whatever you say my Silver Haired Fox." _I hate it when she calls him that. _Abby ran over to his tv, put the dvd in, and then ran and sat on the love seat. I sit on the couch, confident that Jethro was going to sit next to me, boy was I wrong, instead, Tim and Ziva sat in the two open seats next to me while Jethro sat down next to Abby. DiNozzo and the Director stayed on the floor, but were leaning up against the couch in front of us. Once everybody was settled and the lights were turned off, Abby pressed play and the movie began.

***poof* **

"_Look, I guarantee there'll be tough times. I guarantee that at some point, one or both of us is gonna want to get out of this thing. But I also guarantee that if I don't ask you to be mine, I'll regret it for the rest of my life, because I know, in my heart, you're the only one for me." _

Abby sighed, "That is so cute, they need to get together." Jethro just smiled and pulled Abby closer. "You are just saying that because you think Richard Gere is hot." Tony sent a famous smirk at the goth. "I am partial to gray hair, you of all people should know that Tony, besides you just like Jennifer Garner for her name." Jethro smiled and kissed Abby's cheek, sending DiNozzo a knowing glance. He just gave his 100 watt smile and put his arm around the Director. _As if this couldn't get any worse_. The director just leans into him even more resting her hand on his leg. _It just did. _

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the movie was over. I look around the room, Ziva and Tim were still up, Tim on his labtop and Ziva reading a book. Both DiNozzo and the Director fell asleep, leaning against one another. When I look towards my boyfriend I see him sitting there, a soft smile on his lips, watching Abby as she slept. He went to move his neck when he caught my eye, he looked at me and motioned for me to go into the kitchen.

"I am sorry you have to stay here tonight Holly, I am sure you wanted to be home or something."  
"Jethro, I don't mind staying here, I just wish you would have paid just a little more attention to me."

That, obviously, was the wrong thing to say because his eyes flashed, "Hollis, Abby almost got killed, are you seriously saying that I should pay more attention to you than to one of my team mates and friend…"

"Looked like you were more than friends to me." I just couldn't keep the bitterness out of my voice. I was hurt, and had every right to be. Before we could advance in this 'discussion' we heard the Director's phone to off. We look at each other and walk back into the living room.

***poof***

"Okay, thanks Damien, I will let them know." Everyone looked at her expectedly. She took a deep breath. "They found the accomplice of Michael about 10 miles off of the base. He had one bullet in his chest and he was tossed on the side of the road. Ducky has confirmed that it was one shot, one kill from close range. They are still looking for Michael."

I noticed that Abby was not looking so well, "Abby? Maybe you should sit down." Jethro also took notice and sat down on the couch, bringing Abby with him. "Don't worry Abs, they will find him, I know it." Tim tried to smile, but if fell short. "Don't beat yourself up McGee" Jethro chided, "It is in the past, she is here now, and that is all that matters." The young man seemed to brighten up and send a genuine smile their way.

I look towards the window, wondering how much snow has fallen when I see a face, a dark face that I recognized. I grab my gun and head for the door, not caring about the confused looks being thrown my way, as I open the door I hear the rest of the team behind me, I waste no time and run outside and around the house. I doubt that we will find him, but that doesn't mean I won't try. I turn and see rustling in the bushes, I announce my presence and order him to surrender. I hear laughing and I see a flash, before I can even shoot my gun I hear another shot, I dive to the ground and point my weapon and shoot. I fire my weapon twice, then I hear silence, I slowly get up and notice Jethro, Ziva and DiNozzo, all standing by the now lifeless body of Michael, Abby's stalker.

***poof***

It was morning when I woke up. I noticed that I was in the guest bedroom, how I got there I have no idea, but I did. IAB came and gone and the outside looked like there wasn't a shoot out or a dead body. I walk down the hall and into the living room. To my strong dislike, Abby was asleep on Jethro. I look around the rest of the room. Tim got the couch, Ziva got the guest bedroom and the Director and DiNozzo found a spot on the floor. The snow stopped falling and the sun was shining. Not wanting to disturb the others I get up and walk towards Jethro, I go to give him a kiss good morning when he opens his eyes.

"Holly?" I smiled, maybe all wasn't lost. "Hey, I don't want to wake up the others so I am going to go down to the basement, is that alright?" He nodded his head and looked at Abby. "You going to join me?" He shook his head then, "No, I want to be here when Abs wakes up." I am slightly disappointed but I hide it. "Oh, okay, well come find me when you get a moment." He simply nods. "Jethro is there something bothering you?" My voice rises slightly and Abby stirs. "No, Hollis, there isn't, I am just tired and I don't want to wake Abs up." I nod my head, "I am sorry for what I said last night, I should have been a little more considerate of her." He gave me a half smile. I stand up and head towards the basement door, planning on drowning my jealousy and irritation with sanding his boat. If I was able to predict what was going to happen next I wouldn't have opened that door, but since I am not a psychic, I open the door and walk down the creeky stairs.

***poof***

**

* * *

**

:) Hope yal' liked it. Thank you all so much for the support I have recieved for my first ever story :) I hope my writing gets better and I hope to do a couple of oneshots, I have an idea which is based off of the latest NCIS episode......hehehe

I am hoping to get the very last chapter up the earliest Wednesday. I have family stuff tomorrow and tuesday I am crazy busy, but not on wednesday :)

virtual cookie to anybody who can guess the movie that they watched!!! One of my favorite movies, so cute.

anways, stay safe and warm!

V & less than 3


	10. Looking Back, It Is All So Clear

**OMG I HAVE NO EXCUSE! Actually, haha, with my trip to Cali for the eating disorder program and other things, I just haven't had the time, and I have been very UNmodivated but, I coach color guard so I always miss NCIS, so I just now was able to watch the latest Jurisdiction, and that gave me the inspiration, that and **pinkdrama **who wrote a very kind review and got the right answer for the quote :) so, I have posted the final two chapters of this story, I can't beleive that I did 11 chapters, I didn't even think I was going to go anywhere with this story, but it did. I am going to write more so stay tuned :) thank you so much for all of your support on this, and suggestions on how to make it better, yal have really really helped and I can't wait to write more and more. So with out any more delay I give you the final two chapters of Take A Look Through My Eyes**

:)

flames will be used to make yummy smores

_usual disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING AT ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**

* * *

**

**I stand up and head towards the basement door, planning on drowning my jealousy and irritation with sanding his boat. If I was able to predict what was going to happen next I wouldn't have opened that door, but since I am not a psychic, I open the door and walk down the creaky stairs.**

For some reason I find working on Jethro's boar methodic. I can see why he works on it, you are able to absent mindedly sand the wood while thinking, and thinking I was doing.

_What was Jethro thinking, allowing Abby to come and stay with him, and what is up with his entire team being there as well, it is like he can't say no to anything she says but when I ask he is quick to give me a yes or no answer. And when I am having dinner with him, he gets a call, if it is DiNozzo or Tim or even Ziva he politely gets up and walks across the room, but not completely out of it however, when Abby calls, he seems to get up and walk entirely out of the room like they are talking about something not work related. And the kissing and flirting in the lab, oh my, that is absolutely disgusting, and so hard to watch. Her short skirts need to go, she just needs to dress more appropriately, and for some reason Jethro doesn't mind it, and neither does the Director. She is the only one who can get away with that, she is the only one who can get off topic and he doesn't snap, she is the only he gives kisses to, even on work time, he is so professional towards me, but when it comes to Abby, he seems to let his guard down, I have seen it a few times……_

* * *

***flashback* **

I am just so glad that we both didn't have any traces of BZ gas on us, I hate Autopsy to begin with, and I hate Sharif too, at this moment I hate a lot of things, so now that we know he is bluffing, we can stop worrying and find out what happened to the 10 kilograms of BZ that has disappeared.

As Jethro and I fix the last of our clothing items, the sliding glass doors open and Abby, with her short skirt, jumps into Jethro's arms.

"Gibbs! I was so worried!"  
"I'm okay, Abs" Though Jethro loosens his hold on her, he doesn't truly let go of her.  
"Yeah, me too" I mutter, thanks for asking  
"No fatalities at the hospital. The dose was too low….." Ziva's voice fades out as we walk to the elevator, I realize that he never really showed any kind of emotion towards me and never gave me reassurance even though I was there when we heard we were cleared, I hope and pray that it is just cause he is focused on finding Sharif, but somewhere deep down I have this dreaded feeling that it is not that, not that at all.

"We're still trying to find a link between Sharif and the Chechen rebels."  
"You won't find one. He's trying to distract us."

The sound of the elevator being shut brought me out of my musing. "From what?" He stops for a second, "I don't know!" I throw Jethro a questioning glance, "Then what makes you so sure? " Instead of Jethro answering this, Abby, who was standing right behind Jethro, nudged me, "Never question the gut." Jethro turned around and Abby gave him a huge smile, one that he returned, just not quite as large. It annoyed me how easy she can put a smile on his face and it takes me a while before a smile will come on his face. Later on that day, I had yet, another confrontation with the goth, but this time, it was in her territory.

We got a call from Abby telling us that she found the second chemical Sharif was mixing the BZ with, so as usual, we are all standing around waiting for Abby to say what the chemical is. And as usual, Jethro is standing way too close to Abby, but I can't show my jealously, cause this is a work place.

"DMSO. Or as we professionals call it dimethylsulfoxide. It's an industrial strength solvent that has very interesting side effects." "It carries whatever it comes in contact with directly into the blood stream." Abby gives me a surprised look, "Wow. Gold star for the Colonel. So it looks like Sharif has mixed BZ with DMSO, which means that all anyone has to do is come in contact with a coated surface to be exposed. The more BZ is in the mix, the faster it'll take effect. Anywhere from ten minutes to thirty-six hours."  
"How many people?"  
"The bad news, about a hundred thousand."  
"Oh, well the good news better be really good." That remark got a glare thrown my way but Abby, but Jethro said nothing. She turned her attention back to the screen, "Well, Sharif is going to have some serious distribution problems. If he were to go door-to-door – right? There's only so many people he can get to before we get him. He could do more damage with a shotgun."

With that Gibbs just smiled and nodded, the entire time his attention was wrapped around her. He never gave me the looks he gives her, he never looked into my eyes and they reflected how he truly feels. I should have given up, but, I didn't, I am a fighter, too bad this was a losing fight.

We found a way to trace where Sharif was and what he was doing, which, sadly, required us to go back to Abby's lab. I personally think we have been down there too much today, but I won't say a word. As we walk in, Jethro immediately goes towards Abby.

***end flashback***

* * *

I stop myself from revisiting the rest of that memory and other memories such as the time when Abby was in a bad mood and she ended up spilled her guts to Jethro, he had no idea that I stayed there, but I thought that he was going to follow me….all the signs were there, I obviously didn't want to see them, too bad I was so oblivious, it could have saved me the heartache. I get up and walk over to the shelves looking for something to take away the eerie silence, I look around and boom, there was a tape recorder, with a tape already in it, I just shake my head and laugh. I press play and head back to work on his boat, and that was when the last straw fell, and my life with Jethro was over, forever.

* * *

keep reading :)


	11. Endings and New Beginnings

**And let the final chapter begin, and end, ah parting is such sweet sorrow**

* * *

"I love you, Daddy, I love you" As the tape ends I look over and see him sitting there on the stairs, just staring at me, and I knew, at that moment, that it was over, but, there was a part of me that wasn't surprised.

"Jethro, hi, I thought…" "Thought what?" "I, um.." "Exactly, you weren't thinking at all, you had no right, no right." His voice faded out, obviously it was something very special to him, and I put two and two together and realized that it must be of Shannon and Kelly, "Jethro I am so sorry, I really didn't…." "I don't want to hear this right now Hollis."

The tone in his voice cut me, but I knew he had a point, yeah I probably shouldn't have gone through his things, but I just wanted some music or something playing in the background. I knew though, that it was over, so I decided to let him know this, so I could maybe leave with some of my dignity.

"Jethro, please, don't say another word, I guess I must have betrayed your trust by listening to this and I know trust is very important, and I know how much you loved them and I was trying to get you to move on and see that I am here now and I am your life, but I now see that I was never really yours, and I never can or will be yours,"

"Hollis I…." "No Jethro please, let me finish this." As hard as this is for me to do, I know that it is the best thing to do for myself and for Jethro, even if it breaks my heart.

"We had something the moment we started working together, I loved your passion your fire, your tenacity, everything that was you. You always were great with kids and you somehow got people to talk, even when they swore they wouldn't speak. You don't open up to people at all, it take you a very long time to open up, but when you do, there is a whole other side to you, one that I have had the pleasure of seeing, but I know it isn't all of you, and that is what I want. I want you to share everything with me, your feelings, your fears, your laughter, everything. But I have come to realize that I can't, nor ever will, have that openness, that openness belongs to one person, Abby."

"What Abby? What are you talking about Hollis? I have no…." "Jethro please, I don't think you realize it but you love her." He stares at me, processing what I just told him, "You say you take care of her like a father, that she is like the daughter you never really had, but I can tell that isn't true, your hand lingers far too long, you kiss her on the check all the time, you never say anything about her outfits…"

"Yes that is true but…"

"No buts Jethro, the biggest thing? Your smile, you always have a genuine smile when you are around her, you seem to lighten up whenever you see her, and she can get away with anything, things your team would get smacked for. All I am saying is that deep down I truly think you love her, and you may say that no one can take Shannon and Kelly's place, and you are right, but Abby? She can fill that void, I tried to take the place of them, she doesn't try, she knows that she never will and that is the one thing that gives you the capability to love her, Jethro, tonight I have realized that you and I in the long run would have never worked out. We are just two different people who want different things, and I would always be second to Abby, and I wouldn't want that, so I would try and stop it, I know I can't so, I am letting you go Jethro, I have fallen in love with you, and I know you don't and will never love me, so, I am saying goodbye."

Jethro just stares at me, and I know he knows everything I just said was true, and that was the hardest, he just nods, stands up, and gives me a hug. "I am truly sorry Holly, I really am." Finally the tears start falling and I pull back, "I know you are, and I know that when you came down here you weren't expecting for me to be listening to those tapes, but I did, and I am truly truly sorry, but I need you to promise me one thing Jethro," He nodded, "Be happy, and tell Abby how you really feel, before it is too late."

He smiles, a genuine smile, "Let me walk you out" I acquiesce, heading up the stairs first, followed by Jethro. When we enter the living room no one is there, Jethro and I give eachother a weird look, all of a sudden we hear laughing and we look out the window to see the entire team outside throwing snowballs and making snowmen. As we stood there I saw how when Jethro's eyes fell on Abby, they sparkled with nothing but pure love. I follow is line of eyesight to see the Director and DiNozzo engaged in what looks like a snowman building contest. With one last glance to everything in the house, I head for the door, Jethro right on my heels. I take the first step into the cold and realize just how much snow there was. Abby looked up and waved, I just nodded while Jethro smiled, we walked to my car and I turn to him once we got there.

"I wish you all the happiness in the world Jethro, you and Abby both. And I will actually miss the rest of the team," _minus DiNozzo. _"You take care too Holly." I nod and kiss his lips softly, savoring the taste, knowing it was for the last time. I get into my car and start the engine, but I don't move; surprisingly I want to see if Jethro takes my advice. About a minute later I smile to myself, start the car and drive off into the busy morning commute or DC, _maybe another time another place, Jethro, another time. _

The end

* * *

That is it, it is over, awh, so sad, I can't believe it, oh well, I have no idea what my next story will be but, it won't be in the perspective of Hollis, promise :)

* * *

Wait, you want to know what our silver haired fox did…..fine, I GUESS I owe you that much ;)

* * *

I walk over to the team, Hollis's words ringing in my head, _you love her, you love Abby, I can see it._ Looking back, I see it also, but I guess it took someone else to open my eyes for me. Now, I am not the one to show or act upon my emotions, I am always the logical one, but when it comes to Abby, everything is not what it seems, so, going along with that theory I walk towards her. She looks up and gives me that 100 watt smile and gives a slight wave, while she is dressed in snow clothing, I am not surprised to see that it has skulls and crossbones over it and her hair is still in pigtails. She runs and gives me a hug, thanking me for everything, but before she can fully pull away I do something illogical and directly from my heart, I kiss her, kiss her with all that I have. At first she tenses and I am afraid that Hollis was just saying that to make me miserable as some sort of payback, but soon I feel her relax against me and I deepen the kiss, allowing myself to taste and feel the uniqueness that was Abigail Scuito, my one and only love. We don't stop kissing until I need to breathe. I stare down at her and realize just how beautiful she is, especially when her lips are swollen and her cheeks are pink from the heat radiating off of her body. I look down into her green eyes and say, well, more, spell, those three words that mean so much to me,

"I love you"

"I love you too"

It is our own unique way of communicating, sign language, which is why I am glad she not only knows I mean more than a daughter, but that she feels the same way, and knows how important that is to me, I kiss her again, lighter this time, knowing that I have a lifetime to give her all the kisses in the world. As we pull apart we turn around to see four smiling faces and they come rushing over to congratulate us and to tell me not to hurt her and so on. I promised them I wouldn't, and not just because she is the world to me, but also because I know that Abby is good at hiding bodies, and leaving no evidence behind. As I am about to watch Ziva and Tim build a snowman I am poked by my Abby, _my Abby, no one else's_. "Yes sweetheart?" "Gibbs…..I mean, Jethro?" I nodded, "look" I turn my head just in time to see Tony ambush Jenny with a snowballs to which he was rewarded with a smack on the arm. They smiled at each other and I knew that something was going to happen between them, and I was alright with that, just as long as HE didn't hurt HER. Turning back to Abby I see her smiling at me, "What is it?" She just laughed at my confusion, "Don't worry my silver haired fox, I know how to hide bodies and leave no evidence behind." I smile at that, not surprised that she read my mind, actually that was an oddly comforting thought, well, just as long as it isn't my body she is hiding.


End file.
